Of Bats and Amazons
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This was going to be called Of Bats Birds and Amazons, but I decided to take Robin out of the picture, therefore the title before you. Yes this story has been way revamped. Hope you enjoy the work between the bat and princess, be kind r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Wonder Woman or Batman

A/N: this is a prologue, and I based Batman/ Bruce Wayne off of the recent animated series The Batman because I figured I knew that incarnation of Bruce better than any other and it gave me more room to play with his character and give Diana something unusual to deal with.

* * *

**Of Bats and Amazons**

Night found Washington in an oddly peaceful state. Blue eyes looked at the stars through an apartment window, but the owner's thoughts were a million miles away.

She sighed and closed the curtains; sure, there were hundreds of places she'd like to be going with her birthday coming up, but she hadn't the means to go. So she went to bed, work came early birthday or no birthday.

Steve took a seat at his desk and checked his calendar; he could feel he was forgetting something, but he had no idea what. Then Rover came in.

"Hi Steve" Rover said his voice sounding high and chipper as it always did.

"Good morning Rover, I know I'm forgetting something important today, but what?" Steve said

Diana came into the office.

"Hi Diana, happy birthday" Rover said

"Thank you Rover" Diana smiled "might I ask you, Rover how you knew it was my birthday?"

"Oh, Diana, you should know"

"Ira" she said knowingly, "he gave you that little tidbit, didn't he?"

"Yep" Rover replied

Meanwhile Steve was mentally beating himself up for not remembering Diana's Birthday, of all things for him to forget.

'Ah shit, that's what I forgot… her birthday, I don't even have a gift, and as good as she is, she deserves one.' Steve thought.

"Happy birthday, Diana"

"Thank you Steve" Diana replied and went into her office

Steve's face went more serious once she couldn't see him

"What am I going to get her Rover?" he asked

Rover left the room

"Thanks a lot, Rover" Steve said sarcastically and quickly went to trying to figure out how to get him out of this jam he had put himself in by forgetting Diana's birthday. Soon Steve made up his mind and left the office and told the front that his one appointment was to be redirected to Diana to take care of she knew about the case and probably could handle it better than he could.

Diana sighed as she finished up a bit of paperwork.

"What a way to spend a birthday" she muttered

"Well, well, why would a lovely young woman work on her birthday?" a man asked

Diana looked up to find a strange man the doorway of her office. He was tall, well built, wearing a business suite but for one reason or another he wasn't wearing a tie.

"You must be lost" she said

"No, you are Diana Prince, are you not, I was told to come directly here." He said

"Yes, I am, and you are?"

"I'm Bruce Wayne, I was supposed to meet with Steve Trevor, but he had to step out for some reason, so they told me to talk to you" the man said apparently slightly nervous, but Diana figured it was a façade.

End Prologue

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I know it has been over a year since I touched this but I had major league writers block and then I got into other things and well this fell by the wayside, I'm finally coming back around to Of Bats and Amazons, hopefully you enjoy this much overdue second chapter

"Come in, Mr. Wayne," Diana smiled "let's get started"

"Please, call me Bruce"

"Okay, Bruce, I have the details on the investigation that you want to conduct in your business but why go to the IADC?"

"Well, Diana, to be honest, this also has to do with national security, I'm building things to help protect our country and I fear that there is a leak in my company and I personally can't find it so I..."

"So you need someone that can?" Diana replied "And you were advised to come here"

"Actually, if you recall you were assigned this mission, I was just allowed to be in on it" Bruce said

"Oh yeah, that's right" Diana smiled as Rover entered

Bruce chuckled as he saw the little roving computer module.

"What have we got here?"

"That is Rover, he's our resident roving computer module" Diana explained with a smile

"Hi Diana" Rover said his chipper little voice surprised Bruce

"It talks" Bruce said with a smile of his own.

"Yes, sometimes the trick isn't getting it to talk, the trick is to get it to be quiet"

"Aw Diana" it sounded as if Rover groaned

"Our tech boys have given him quite the personality as you can see"

Then with a surprising 'beep beep' Rover was off to another location

"Apparently he's off to annoy someone else" Bruce commented

"He actually makes the day quite interesting because we really never know what the tech boys are going to program him to do next." Diana countered

"Ah, tech boys have a sense of humor?" Bruce asked

"That they do, fortunately or unfortunately depending on the day." Diana couldn't help laugh slightly

They got back to the task at hand and they soon had a plan laid out for Steve's approval when he returned.

Diana got home that evening, quite tired but she was happy with what had come of the day. Then she heard something that sounded like glass breaking and gave a groan. This wasn't going to be a good evening. She transformed into Wonder Woman as she heard someone pillaging in her bedroom.

"Why did you break into this woman's house?" she asked once she had the man firmly secured in her lasso "You have to tell the truth"

"I was told to... someone wanted to scare her, get her to drop the case with Wayne Enterprises"

"You will go back to your boss and tell him that the task was successful, and you won't remember that we had this little talk or saw Wonder Woman tonight"

The man left and Wonder Woman sighed the looked up as another entered through the broken window and she was prepared

"Who are you?" she demanded

"Calm down" a masculine voice told her

"Who are you?" she repeated

"Batman"

She looked confused

"You're a little far from Gotham City aren't you?"

"Yes, but I was informed by a reliable source that someone would be coming after the woman that lives here due to the fact that she is working a case with Wayne Enterprize... I intended to stop him from harming her, but apparently I wasn't needed since you seem to have the situation well in hand." He started to leave and turned back to her "It might be a good idea to keep your eyes open, if they find out he was unsucessful they will send others"

"They won't, he believes he was" she replied these words stopped Batman in his tracks

"How..."

"This... my lasso, it alows me to put someone in a trance like state and have them forget things, I can also replace those memories with what I want and that is what they believe to be true." she said

"Impressive" Batman nodded glad he wasn't ensnared in that lasso. He left and Wonderwoman sighed and untransformed back to Diana Prince and gave a sigh, this had her concerned, but it wasn't going to stop her.

The next day she set her jaw not to tell Steve what had happened that night and went to work, unfortunatly it seemed she had a poor poker face and he caught on quickly to the fact that something wasn't right.

"Diana... is something wrong?"

"No, Steve, everything is fine" she replied

"Really... you look worried"

"I'm fine" she insisted

"Something happened... overnight, something you don't want to tell me" he attempted eye contact with her but she avoided his eyes only making him realize he was right

"Diana Prince, quit avoiding my eyes I know you're hiding something" the concern in that statement hit with the force of a cement truck. He caught her chin firmly and forced her to make eye contact "Diana... you're upset talk to me please"

She sighed "someone broke into my appartment last night, he was going to try and scare me into giving up the Wayne case, but Wonderwoman came and sent him packing... then Batman showed up and they spoke for a minute before both leaving"

"Why didn't you tell me someone was tryng to push you off the case?"

"I didn't want you to think that I was in danger Steve, I'm fine"

"Diana... what if he comes back?"

"He won't, Wonderwoman took care of him, used her lasso to convince him that he had been successful when he hadn't"

"He obviously has you shaken up Diana and I'm not going to stand for someone doing that to you... I'll send security to your appartment tonight, and no turning it down and no turning them away... got it"

"Got it Steve" Diana sighed as Steve pulled away then for some reason took her into an embrace that wasn't completely unwelcomed she returned it and realized all of this was because he cared about her "thank you Steve" she said returning the embrace

"No problem Diana" he replied, he wanted to help her, he didn't have the nerve to say it aloud but somewhere in his heart he cared deeply for her and wanted to make sure she felt secure no matter where she was. He wanted to make sure she knew that he would keep her protected and in his heart he would continue to secretly love her and dream about maybe one day having her return his affection.

The embrace broke and they went about their daily business trying to get ready for their latest job. Meanwhile Bruce was just arriving at the office and had seen and overheard the conversation between Diana and Steve. Diana had known of the intruder in her appartment that Wonderwoman thwarted and it had indeed had the effect he had, as Batman, feared it would, she had been shaken by the fact that whoever this was knew who she was and where she lived and it made her feeel uneasy for good reason but Bruce realized that Steve wouldn't allow for her to be harmed, not on his watch anyway and he wondered if Steve might have some romantic feelings for his coworker and Bruce wondered what it would take for Steve to openly admit to Diana that he was infactuated with her.

He entered and they started planning the job, and he was secretly trying to figure out a way to bring two coworkers who obviously cared about each other together.

He left the office that evening with no idea what to do to get his other plan into motion. He arrived at his hotel and took a seat on the bed giving a quiet sigh as his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Master Bruce, how is everthing going with the IADC"

"Well" he replied

"Master Bruce, need I remind you that I can tell even over the phone when you are hiding things from me"

"You've been doing that since I was eight Alfred and I still haven't figured it out" Bruce sighed "you remember the man that I spoke to over the phone... Steve Trevor, well he works with a woman named Diana Prince and I think he has feelings for her but hasn't had the guts to tell her"

"And you are trying to push him into telling her?" Alfred said as if reading Bruce's mind, as long as he had known Bruce it wasn't too hard for Alfred to follow the young man's train of thought.

"Yes"

"I believe you have all the tools to make that happen right at your disposal... play your cards right and it'll happen quicker than you think"

"What tools"

"You've got brains, charm, figure it out, Bruce"

"I think I have an idea Alfred... and it's just crazy enough to work"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Diana had gone into her office after telling Steve about the incident at her appartment, her mind still replaying the moment he took her into his arms. She knew that she shouldn't but she couldn't help enjoying that feeling of having his arms around her. She looked at her desk and was surprised to see a neatly wrapped gift sitting in the middle of the desk a card proped up against it. She lifted the envelope bearing her name and opened it to find a simple birthday card that actually made her smile. Then she noticed a note in the card written in Steve's handwriting.

"I know your birthday was yesterday, but I regret to say I forgot it. I wanted to appologize for that little oversight and hope that this gift will convince you to forgive me. -Steve"

She unrapped the gift and was surprised to see that it contained a beautiful music box she got the music box out of it's box and wound it up before sitting it on her desk and opening it to listen to the music. It began to play the theme of Lovestory and the melody brought a smile to her face.

That night Diana transformed to Wonder Woman and contacted her mother with questions that she felt she had to ask.

"Diana, is something wrong my child"

"No mother, I just... I think I may be falling in love"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've been feeling a way I've never felt before"

"And you believe these feelings to be love for another" Hypolita assumed

"Yes, Mother... you are not angry are you?"

"No my child I knew it was only a matter of time before you became attached to the people of man's world... maybe evn found one more attractive than all the others" she sighed she had prayed to the gods this wouldn't occure, but it was apparent that they had their own plan for Diana a plan that did involve love and a male in her life to provide her with that love.

"If I may ask who is the man that has caught my daugher's affection"

"Steve... he is really kind and well he embraced me today and it felt so right to be in his arms."

"I trust your judgement where he is concerned, but you do know there are things in man's world you have yet to experience, could not experience here. Things he may expect that you do not know about."

"You mean sex... I am well aware of that detail, I haven't spend this much time in man's world without doing a little research about what it means to be a woman outside of our island home. Sexual activity was one thing that came up in my research." she smiled "If I was to comply with that expectation would you think less of me as your child"

"No... I have actually done just that myself took no pleasure in it, but I get the feeling given the expance of time that has passed and the change in the way a man views a woman over the years you might have a very different experience than I did" Hypolita said "and be sure Diana that should you end up that way with him that he knows you are doing this deed for the first time, I am sure if he truely cares he will adjust his tactic to perhaps make it better for you some men... even with their faults will at least do that for a woman"

After that conversation with her mother Diana found herself with a lot to think about, but she knew one thing her felings for Steve were unchanged but she wondered if he felt the same way about her.

The next day Diana found Bruce waiting by the elevator

"Bruce, what a surprise to see you" she said as he held the elevator open to allow her to enter before he did and they went up to the proper floor together.

Steve looked up as Diana and Bruce arrived at the confrence area, and smiled to Diana. He went to get her chair as he did often out of a gesture of friendship that so far hadn't been read for the truth that it was a secret gesture of his feelings, but Bruce beat him to the punch

"Thank you, Bruce" Diana said with a polite smile, it was obvious this attention from Bruce was unwated but Diana was too polite to say anything to him.

Steve watched as Bruce lay on the charm and Diana ignored it for the most part but it was obvious she was becoming quite irritated. Whatever Bruce was trying to get from Diana it wasn't working, Diana wasn't interested in it. Steve too was getting irritated with Bruce, but he realized something, Diana was an attractive, single woman, it wasn't his place to play white knight for her even though he wanted to.

"Bruce, this really isn't... please stop, I'm not interested in you as anything more than perhaps a friend" she said blue eyes conveying her displeasure with the situation. Bruce backed off, he could play the subtle game, back off a bit give Diana a bit of space while still putting pressure on Steve that he needed to make a move and quickly a woman like Diana wouldn't stay avalable, as Bruce knew she was, for very long unless she too was interested in a relationship with Steve then things would go perfectly for them.

That evening Bruce left and it seemed Steve was peeved and very happy to see him go. This had Diana confused could Steve be interested in a relationship with her?

She felt Steve's hand brush her own but nothing happened after that and she was very confused could he really feel the same about her as she did him, she didn't know.

The next day they went to Wayne Tech and began their work days passed and it seemed that they had the leak in their sights and it didn't take long for them to catch the spy and begin to track the leak back to it's source. Unfortunatly Bruce hadn't quit flirting with her, he had just backed off on the intincity of his flirting. Either way whatever he was selling she wasnt buying, she didn't want him, the man she wanted didn't seem too interested in her.

Diana was walking to her car praying that the rain didn't begin to fall until after she got in, but unfortunatly she didn't get that lucky. The crack of thunder caused her groan.

"Great, the rain is... here" she sighed as the perverbial bottom fell out and it began to pour on her. Suddenly she realized that it wasn't hitting her anymore.

"When it rains it pours doesn't it?" a male asked, she had expected it to be Bruce Wayne, but she knew for a fact that wasn't Bruce's voice, she turned to see Steve Trevor standing there

"Diana, I would like to talk with you in private about something" he said "something important"

"Sure, let's meet up back at the hotel" she suggested

"Okay, your room?"

"Okay"

That made her curious and concerned. Steve walked her to her car and held the door as she got inside

"Thanks Steve"

"No problem, Diana" Steve replied as he closed the car door.

Diana got to her room and changed into a dry outfit before Steve arrived at the door. She let him in and they sat together to talk.

"What is going on Steve, you were a bit cryptic, earlier" she said still using a towel to get the water from her long dark hair

"Well, this is something I've been thinking about for a while, and well I had convinced myself that I could go without persuing it but these last few days of watching Bruce flirt with you I realized I can't keep it a secret from you anymore Diana... I'm in love with you"

Diana dropped her towel.

To Be Continued...


End file.
